Miko
by PrincessAmara
Summary: Kagome watched in horror as Mira transformed and formed a fire sword in her right hand. Inuyasha said “Why would you help Shesshomaru, he controls you and cares nothing for you.” “You know nothing about loyalty or sacrifice.” “I know all about that.” She


Miko 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any thing else. Except for Mira, the plot and this cookie.

Inuyasha laid on the roof of Kaede's hut, lost in thought. He heard footsteps on the ground below and the scent of his beloved Kagome greeted him. She looked up at him and asked "Inuyasha, aren't you coming inside?" He looked away and before he could say anything more, another scent appeared. This one was stronger, darker. He stood up and stared off into the darkness trying to see her. By the time he finally spotted her, Sango and Miroku had already sensed an evil presence and came running out. Kagome asked "What is it Inuyasha?" He ignored her question and leapt off the roof.

He used his demon speed to carry him to the spot he last seen her. When he got there she was fighting a hebi youkai (a snake demon) and she was loosing badly. The snake knocked her onto the ground and revealing it's fangs, was ready to strike. When Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and used his wind scar to destroy the demon. The he sheathed his sword and walked over to the Miko, who had already gotten up. He asked "Are you alright?" She glared at him and said "I'm fine." He looked at her weak frame and her weariness. He also saw the large cut on her right arm the one of the snake fangs had managed to do. He sighed and said "Climb on, I'll take you back and Kaede can fix you up." She froze and looked at him suspiciously. She didn't trust anyone, demon or human. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Trust me." She nodded and climbed onto his back. He used his powers once more to quickly carry them back to the village. Once he landed, Kagome ran up to him and said "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're alright." Then she saw the other Miko and froze. There was no mistaking the evil aura that surrounded the girl. Inuyasha ignored Kagome and carried the miko into the hut, bridal style. Once Kaede saw her, she said "Lay her down over there and I shall dress her wounds." Inuyasha did as he was told and then both Inuyasha and Miroku went outside, leaving Sango to drag Shippo and Kilala outside.

Kaede walked over to the wounded Miko and started washing her arm. She said "Where are you from, Young one?" The Miko replied "My name is Mira and I came from the western lands." Kaede nodded and said "Why have you come all the way to the Eastern lands? Are you also after the one called Naraku?" Mira shook her head and said "My lord sent me, because he needs a precious gem that is in these lands." Kaede said "Which gem would that be?" Mira said "The Shikon no sama." Kaede said "I'm sorry child but your lord must have been mistaken. There is no such jewel." Mira said "A mortal wouldn't know. When the Shikon no tama was created it's twin the Shikon no sama was born at the exact same instant. I know the jewels are in these lands because I know who has it right now." Kaede looked at her and asked "And who would that be?" But just then Kagome walked in and said "Hi," Kaede nodded and Kagome sat down beside the fire. Shippo soon came in and cuddled in Kagome's lap. Kaede soon finished and Mira went outside where it was less crowded and there was a nice breeze blowing through the trees.

She walked over to a small wooden fence and leaned on it, staring off into the darkness of the night. She sighed. Her Long black cape kept her warm, underneath she wore a short black mini skirt and matching tank top, that both had small silver glittering gemstones arranged in a pattern. The cool breeze swept her cape around her and she shivered slightly. But it wasn't the cold that made her shiver. It was the thought of what would happen if she didn't return with the jewel and how angry her lord would be. She knew he would take mercy upon her, but his wrath would still be great. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind and she thought 'I'll get the jewel, even if it costs me my life.' Just then she heard footsteps walking towards her. She tensed but didn't turn around. The monk, Miroku walked up and stood beside her. She looked over at him, unsure of what to say. He looked up at the sky and said "It is a beautiful night." He looked at her and said "But you look sad. Why is that?" She looked up at the sky and said "I'm just worried." He asked "What is there to be worried about?" "That I can't find the jewel and I return empty handed to my lord." He looked questionaly at her and said "Why has your lord sent you to retrieve the jewel and not one of his soldiers?" She sighed and said "I'm the only one he trusts. He's a demon lord and hates mortals." "Then why would he send you?" "He has control over me." "What do you mean?" She showed him her right arm and the fading light glinted off of the pure gold band and crystal gems. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. She leaned against the fence once more and said "You're lucky, you know." He looked straight into her eyes and said "Why is that?" "You still have your freedom and you're friends. As long as you have that, nothing else matters." He didn't say anything and she stood up. She walked back to the hut in silence. Miroku stood there with her words running through his mind. He sighed and said aloud "I may have those things, but you don't. No matter how much you deny it, you need that too." He went into the hut and sat beside the fire. Mira was already there, sleeping in the corner and the others were sitting around the fire talking. Kagome said "SO, how long is she staying here?" Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping Miko. Kaede said "Her arm won't heal for a few days. She's also very weak, I have no clue what would of caused her injuries or her weakness. It's like her life is slowly being drained from her." Miroku sighed and Sango said "I hope she gets better and soon." Kagome whispered "Me too."

Late that night Kagome couldn't sleep so she went and sat outside on the porch. She sighed and looked out into the sky, the stars shone brightly into the velvety black night sky. Just after Kagome walked out, Mira woke up from a bad dream. She shook with fright and sat up, trying to steady her breathing. Inuyasha woke up and saw her trembling. She had her eyes closed trying to get the thought of her angry lord out of her head. Inuyasha quietly walked over to her. He sat beside her and whispered "What's wrong?" She opened and looked at him, confused. She whispered "Nothing. I just had a bad dream." He said "Stay here. I'll be right back." He went outside so fast he walked right past Kagome without even noticing her. She quickly stood up and said "Inuyasha." She sadly whispered "Where are you going Inuyasha?" She sighed obviously not getting her answer she went home, she ,didn't tell anyone that she was going home. When she got home she cried into her pillows for hours mad at Inuyasha, thinking that he went to Kikyo again. When Inuyasha got back he went over to Mira and sat beside her. He handed her a cup and said "Here, drink this. It's made from a special flower. It'll help you get a better sleep." She took the cup and looked him in the eyes. Then she drank the dark liquid. She smiled at him and said "Thank you Inuyasha." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the same corner she was sleeping in earlier. She was too tired to protest and fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down, though he was slightly rough, on the floor on her back. She didn't wake up but winced slightly, because of her injured arm. HE stood up and was about to walk away when he heard her whimper. HE looked at her but she was still fast asleep. HE sat down beside her sleeping form and crossed his arms.

Early the next morning Inuyasha stood up and as quietly as he could and walked outside. HE sat in his favourite tree and fell asleep. Miroku woke up and saw Shippo and Sango sleeping against Kirara. He woke up Sango and asked "Where's Kagome?" "She must of went home." "With out telling us?" "Inuyasha could've gotten her mad." "We would've heard them fight." "That's true, but it could've been after we fell asleep." "She still would of told us." Shippo woke up and asked "Where's Kagome?" Quickly thinking Sango said "She went home." Shippo looking rejected said "Oh, why didn't she tell me?" Sango said "She just remembered about a test she has and it's today." Shippo looked at Miroku who nodded in Sango's defence." Shippo nodded and said "I'll go catch some fish for dinner." Sango nodded and said "BE careful." Miroku smiled at her and said "You treat him like your own son. Maybe you want one of your own. You know, I'm always right here." He groped her and the loud sound of her hand connecting with his face. Shippo winced and said "Good contact." Before he ran off to the river.

Mira woke up a few hours later. The bright sunlight blinding her for an instant. She slowly sat up and stretched. She yawned and shook the sleepiness out of her head. She stood up and walked outside. Where saw Sango practicing in a nearby open area and Miroku sitting against a tree, meditating. She walked past the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in and walked over to the small stream the Shippo was fishing in. She sat on the bank and stared at the glistening blue water. A small dragonfly danced upon it's crystal clear waters. She sighed and rested her head on her knees. Shippo looked at her for a minute seeing as it wasn't Kagome, he went back to fishing. Inuyasha woke up and followed her. HE stood on a tree branch and watched the Miko. He loved the way the sun glinted off of her black hair and even made her purple streaks glisten. He shook his head and thought 'Why am I thinking this way? I love Kagome and no one else. Except for Kikyo. Oh, Kikyo why did you have to leave.' He sighed and then he had and idea. He knelt down low and attacked. He landed right behind Mira and crossed his arms he said "You liked sitting by rivers?" She sighed and said "If you're trying to scare me, it won't work." His jaw dropped and he said, confused "But it always works with Kagome." She stood up and faced him she stood right in front of him as his ears twitched. She said, sweetly. "I'm nothing like her." She walked off carrying something in front of her. Inuyasha suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted from his hip. He looked down and saw that the Tetsuiga was missing. He freaked and suddenly he heard a girl laughing from the direction of the hut. He growled and yelled "Give that back you witch." She laughed even harder and yelled "Make me mutt!" He growled even more and used his demon speed to run towards the hut. When he got there he said, to Sango and Miroku "Where's Mira?" Sango pointed to the woods in the direction of the mountain and said "She went that way. It's amazing, she has the speed of a demon." Inuyasha took off and headed for the mountains.

When he finally found her she was standing on the edge of a large cliff, staring across the sky. She was frozen there. Staring at something in the distance. HE walked up beside her and asked "What is it?" She said "He's nearby. My lord he's here." She started to tremble all over again. Just then Inuyasha seen Lord Shesshomaru walking in the forest below with Rin on Ah-un and Jaken complaining, as usual. She turned to Inuyasha and handed him the Tetsuiga, she said "Here." Then she ran into the forest at the top of the cliff. He did the only thing he could of thought at the time. He went after his half-brother. Mira transformed as she ran, into her true form. Only her powers turned stronger and a black glittering sash appeared around her waist. She arrived at the spot where she had last seen Lord Shesshomaru and cautiously followed his scent to a small clearing. He stood staring into he distance as Rin gathered food and Jaken was complaining. She sighed and walked into the clearing. Lord Shesshomaru said, without turning around. "Do you have the jewel?" She bowed her head and said "No, my Lord. I haven't" He turned and said "You know very well the punishment if you fail me. I'll make you're old master look weak." She said "Yes, master. Though Naraku was strong you are stronger. I promise I will not fail you." He was content. Rin looked at the two in confusion. She ran up and wrapped her arms around Mira's knees. Mira smiled down at the child. Rin and Jaken ate as Mira stared into the fire. Lord Shesshomaru went off to destroy a demon, though he did not tell Rin that. Rin looked at Mira and asked "What's the matter Mira-san?" She said "Nothing." Jaken said "You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of serving Sesshomaru, Like me." She glared at him and said, icily "You always yell at Rin and annoy the Lord. And for your information it's Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken started to shake in fear. She stood up and turned her back on them. She said "When Lord Sesshomaru comes back, tell him that I'll be back by morning." Jaken nodded in surprise. And Mira walked off.

As soon as she was out of their sight, she ran. As fast and as far as she could. Hot tears ran down her face, but she kept running. She ran without looking where she was going and she tripped. She fell on her knees and hands. She got up and slowly walked to a nearby tree. She sat down and winced. Breathing hard she looked at her right arm and sighed. They blood poured from the bandages staining them and her skin blood red. The blood poured down her arm and dripped off of her finger tips. She took off the bandage and held her left hand to the wound. She winced and leaned her head against the tree. She said "I guess this is the end. I'm sorry my Lord." Her vision blurred and she saw a dark figure walking toward her. Too weak to stand never the less fight, she fainted. The figure lifted her body and grimaced. He whispered "I'll protect you princess." Then he took her back to the camp.

On the way he saw Lord Shessomaru. Lord Shessomaru took Mira from the man and the stranger said "Protect her. She is more than what she seems to be." Then the man disaapeared and Lord Shesshomaru took her back to their camp.

When he arrived, Jaken and Rin looked up at him and Rin gasped. Jaken asked "What happened my Lord?" He said nothing and laid Mira on the soft grass. HE said "Rin fetch some water from the stream." Rin did as she was told. Lord Shesshomaru cleaned the wound. He sighed and said "Jaken I need you to fetch some sinenso berries from Kaede with Rin. Also get fresh bandages and hurry." Jaken nodded and climbed ontop of Ah-Un with Rin. Shesshomaru gently held the wound with his sharp claws. Mira winced, but did not wakeup. Shesshomaru held his claws beside her neck wondering if he should put her out of her misery. He looked down at her face and thought. HE flexed his claws and was ready to kill her when…

In the mean time Jaken and Rin arrived at Kaede's village, by now Kagome had returned, still a little angry with Inuyasha. She was talking to Sango when Rin and Jaken arrived. Rin ran up and wrapped her arms around Kagome's knees. She started to sob and Kagome asked "Rin, what's the matter?" Rin said "Mira-san is hurt and she'll die if we don't get the herbs and bandages. I'm so worried about her." Kagome said "Mira-san?" Sango said "Isn't that the girl we met earlier?" Miroku walked up and said "But how she have gotten hurt?" Sango said "They were fighting earlier, well mostly playing. But Kaede said she was still to weak to travel on her own never mind fight a half demon. She also stole the Tetsuiga and ran off." Shippo asked "Could Inuyasha have?" He started to shake in fear and Kagome said "Kaede go and get the materials. I'll go back with you." Kaede and Rin nodded. After she packed up Kagome Went on Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken and they flew off. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's scent and the scent of blood. Until he found Lord Shesshomaru kneeling beside a wounded Miko, ready to kill her.

Inuyasha growled and said "Shesshomaru, where's Mira?" Lord Sesshomaru stood up and glared at his half brother. He said "She is right here. Now leave, before I have to kill you." Inuyasha said "You killed her didn't you? You'll pay for that!" Shesshomaru dodged the attack and took out his sword. He fought his brother. Until he heard a voice in his head say 'My lord please leave. My life is not worth you loosing yours over. I will run and as soon as I am well, I shall return to serve you. I will also find the jewel.' Shesshomaru thought 'I trust you Princess.' Then he sheathed his sword and said "Kill her Inuyasha and I shall kill you." Then he flew off into the sky. Mira had transformed back before Inuyasha could see her. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and cautiously walked over to Mira's bloody form. He knelt down beside her and saw her heavily breathing. And also her bloody wound. He whispered "What has he done to you?" He gently picked her up bridal style and she winced, thought she still kept her eyes closed. HE carefully started to walk north, away from Kaede's village and toward a safe place for her. Ah-Un brought Kagome back to Kaede's and then went to Shesshomaru, after they saw the bloody grass.

Kagome went inside Kaede's hut and said "In don't get it. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere, neither was Mira." Miroku said "Maybe he took her someplace." Sango said "Lord Shesshomaru was there." Kagome said "I hope Inuyasha is alright." Sango said "Me too." They went to bed that night, feeling uneasy and worried.

Inuyasha brought Mira to a cave in the side of a mountain. Just as he arrived in the cave, it started to rain, hard. He built a fire as she slept against the wall. He sat beside the fire and watched over her sleeping form. The blood had stopped flowing, for now. He sighed and looked out of the entrance to the cave. Once the rain stopped he went outside and retrieved some water. He brought it back to the cave and gently dipped one clawed hand into the water. He held Mira's head on his lap as he gently poured the water on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and her breathing slowed. Her body tensed and she opened her eyes. When she saw Inuyasha's face she tensed even more, but she was too weak to move. He gently placed he head down and whispered "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. He sighed and continued to watch over her.

Late that night she woke again, as Inuyasha slept. She slowly got up, wincing in pain. She sat, leaning against the wall breathing hard. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and she opened them a few seconds later. She looked over at Inuyasha and whispered "Why is it that you saved me?" He slept on and she sat, staring into the fire. She sighed and looked out of the cave entrance. 'The moon still hasn't appeared. The longer it hides, the weaker I'll get.' She pulled her legs infront of her and leaned her head on her knees.

An hour later, just as the sun was rising, she heard Inuyasha say "Hey sleepy head." She lifted her head and said "Hey," Inuyasha stood up and stretched he asked "So, you hungry?" She shook her head and said "I don't eat." He nodded and sat beside the fire, ripping into some demon meat, he had caught while she was sleeping. She crossed her legs and asked "Inuyasha?" He looked up, blood dripping from his claws and fangs. She continued "Why did you come after me?" He shrugged and said "I went after Shesshomaru and I saw you there." Her eyes went wide and she said "Shesshomaru? Where is he? What happened?" " You don't remember?" She shook her head "Not really." He said "When I came the he was about to kill you." Her hand clenched at her side and she said "Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me." Inuyasha looked up from the meat and said "He had his claws around you neck. I think that would consider as hurting you." She shook her head and said "I don't care what you saw. Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me." He shrugged and said "Believe what you want." He ripped off some more meat with his teeth. She thought 'Tonight I'll find Sesshomaru. I'm sure Inuyasha's wrong. I know Lord Sesshomaru was mad that I didn't find the jewel, but he would never kill me.' She slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the cave. She leaned against the cold stone wall and sighed. Inuyasha watched her, confused. 'She really believes that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her. How can she even trust him? How does she even know him.' He finished off the meat in silence. After Mira was sitting against the wall at the mouth of the cave. Inuyasha walked up to her and said "I'm going to go find the others. I'll be back before dark." She nodded, with out even looking at him. He walked outside. She said "Inuyasha?" He stopped and turned. "Be careful." He nodded and used his demon powers to jump down into the forest and run back to Kaede's village.

Kagome was sitting on the porch with Sango beside her. Kagome was crying and said, to Sango "What if he never comes back? What if he went with Kikyo and will never come back." Sango had her arm wrapped around Kagome shoulders she comforted her friend and she looked up to find Inuyasha standing there looking confused. She glared at him and stood up. Kagome looked up, tears ran own her cheeks. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and icily said "You ever make her cry again, and you're dead. Hanyou." Then she walked off. Inuyasha cautiously walked over to Kagome and stood a few feet away, he said "Kagome, I'm sorry I took off like that." Kagome stood up and said, coldly "What is there to be sorry for? You obviously love Kikyo better than me." Inuyasha said "But Kagome I wasn't with Kikyo." Kagome challenged "Then where were you?" He looked at the ground and said "Sesshomaru was going to Kill Mira, I saved her and brought her to a safe place." Kagome was shocked and she said "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just thought…"Inuyasha hugged Kagome and whispered "Don't worry Kagome, I would never leave you." She whispered "I know." Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky and remembered Mira. He said "Kagome, where's Kaede?" Kagome said "A villager showed up two days ago and said there was a wounded man in his village, Kaede went to help."

Inuyasha cursed under his breathe and then had an idea. "Kagome, could you do me a favour?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha said "I need you to get your medicine stuff and meet me here in an hour." Kagome nodded and walked back into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha walked into the forest. He continued to walk until he came to a small waterfall. HE knelt beside the water and dipped his right hand into the warm clear waters. Then he gently pulled his clawed hand out. The water dripped down his hand and off of his claws. He turned his hand and opened his claws, revealing a small pink water Lilly. HE whispered "Thank you Midoriko." Then he placed the lily in his Kimono and went back to Kaede's village. Kagome walked outside with her first aid kit and yellow back pack. Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku "I need you two to stay here and distract Sesshomaru." Miroku asked "Why would Lord Sesshomaru come here?" "He might want to try to kill Mira, again." Sango nodded and went inside the hut with Miroku and Shippo, as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he lept into the sky.

Inuyasha raced as fast as he could, trying not to drop Kagome. He lept onto the edge of the cliff and saw only blackness in the cave. Kagome slid off of his back. He walked into the cave, Kagome uncertainly followed him. When he arrived at the fire, he looked around. Mira was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha saw a small, dark object, beside the fire. He went over and picked up the small black flower, with purple stripes. He stared at it, confused. Kagome walked up and looked at the flower. She asked "What does this mean?" Inuyasha said, icily "It means she lied." He threw the flower into the fire and continued "Come on, I'll bring you back to Keade's." "What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" "I know where's she's going. I'll stop her." Kagome said "No, Inuyasha. You risked your life for this girl, I don't know why and I don't care. I just want everyone to be safe. Take me with you." He nodded and said "Fine, but I need you to do everything I say." Kagome nodded and she got onto his back. Inuyasha used his powers to jump down into the forest and follow Mira's scent.

As soon as Inuyasha left Mira sighed and stood up. She used her powers to make a single black rose. She whispered "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to do this." She dropped the flower beside the fire. She transformed into her true form and walked to the cave entrance. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Her cape fell around her like a silk curtain and two giant black angel wings appeared. She opened her eyes and jumped off of the cliff. Her wings carried her high above the clouds towards the jewel.

She landed in a field. Her worst enemy and her best friend stood before her. HE said "What are you doing here, Princess." She said, icily "I know you have the jewel. Hand it over.And Stop calling me Princess." Bankotsu crossed his arms and smirked at her. He said "Now why would I do that ­­Princess.By the way am I the only one who calls you that?" "Yes, And to answer your question, because if you don't, I'll kill you." He said, sarcastically "I'm so scared." She glared at him and said "Fine," Demonic energy began to flow around her she jumped backwards into the air a red ribbon appeared in her right hand. It lit on fire and she used it as a whip. Bankotsu jumped back as it lashed out at him. He used Bonryu to lash back at her. She dodged the attack as she floated in the air. She lashed out again and he returned the attack. They fought for a long time. Bankotsu was beginning to tire and Mira was weakening. Bankotsu lashed Bonryu out at her. He hit but just barely. She landed on the ground and fell to her knees clutching her already wounded shoulder. Bankotsu walked up to her until he was a few feet away. He said "I don't know why you would return. You were banished from these lands, years ago. Tell me why." She stood up and glared at him. She said "I'll tell you why. My master sent me here and I follow his orders and no one else's" He was shocked and asked, confused "Master? What are you talking about. You are free to do as you please as long as you stay away from the eastern lands." Mira said "After your people banished me, after you betrayed me, I fled. Naraku took care of me, but then I screwed up. I wouldn't kill a child as he commanded. He was going to have me executed for my betrayal, but a demon lord saved me. He cared for me and I promised to serve him, to follow his every command without hesitation. I made a mistake and I wasn't about to make that same mistake again. He told me to get the jewel and I went as I was told. I almost was killed many times, but I went on. Now I'm so close and I'm not about to loose it."

She attacked and he dodged and threw her to the ground. Bonryu and her ribbon landed a few feet away. He sat on her his left hand grabbed her throat and His right held the dagger he had pulled out. HE was about to slice her throat when Inuyasha landed in the clearing. Kagome jumped off of his back and he pulled out the Tetsuiga. HE said "Bankotsu, get off of her." Bankotsu said "Looks like your boyfriend's here, Princess."

Something snapped, like an invisible black jewel being shattered. Her eyes turned cold, her heart raced and the demonic energy flowed faster. She growled and threw him off. She stood up and magic began to from in her hands. Kagome yelled "Mira don't!" Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed Mira's arm. The energy stopped and Mira fainted into his arms. Bankotsu smiled and said "Sorry princess but it looks like the jewel's mine." Lord Shesshomaru appeared and the jewel appeared in his right hand. Bankotsu growled at him and then walked off. Inuyasha laid Mira down on the ground, gently and whispered "It's alright, I've got you." Her eyes remained closed and she still lay still.

Lord Shesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and said "Leave, Half-breed. You have no reason to be here." Inuyasha stood up and growled. He said "I have a reasin if you're hurting an innocent girl." "Why would you care about Mirage?" "Mirage? Her name's Mira." Lord Shesshomaru said "You know nothing about her do you?" Inuyasha said "All I know is you want to kill her and she needs to get a jewel for her master." "I'm her master and she was retrieving the jewel for me. I would never have killed her. Even if I had then I would be a murder. She's the princess of the Northern lands and the descendant of Miduriko. Her name is Princess Mirage and she's my warrior." Inuyasha said "She's not yours Shesshomaru." "See that band on her wrist? It means she's mine to control. As long as she's alive, I can control her." Mira groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and heard Lord Shesshomaru and Inuyasha's words. Her eyes went wide in fear and she stood up. She walked over to the two and Inuyasha said "Mira, stay back. Shessomaru will pay for trying to kill you." She said "Inuyasha, No." HE looked at her confused. She bowed to Lord Shesshomaru and said "My lord, I will deal with the half breed." Lord Sesshomaru nodded And left to go back to his castle.

Kagome watched in horror as Mira transformed and formed a fire sword in her right hand. Inuyasha said "Why would you help Shesshomaru, he controls you and cares nothing for you." "You know nothing about loyalty or sacrifice." "I know all about that." She shook her head and said "Have you ever had to choose if you should kill your own mother, because she was dying a death that could last for hours? That the jewel shard she had embedded in her flesh is the one you needed to destroy her killer? Did you ever have to fight until you were almost dead and continue fighting to stay alive. I wish that I never had to go through that. But I did and now I wish I could forget it. Lord Shesshomaru saved my life and now I owe him. I will serve him until he is finishded with me and then he shall kill me. I killed my best friend, the only one who did not call me a witch or a traitor, because he got in my way. He tried to save me and I killed him, I've regretted it my whole life. I wish I could go back and…" Kagome said "It doesn't have to be like that. If you come with us, we can help you." Mirage said "I will die and I will burn in hell. There is nothing that can change that." She struck Inuyasha, who dodged the attack, just in time.

She jumped back and he saw the look in her eye. He could tell that she wanted to die. That she didn't want to fight anymore. He lifted the Tetsuiga and used wind scar to kill her. Kagome ran to her fallen form. Inuyasha walked up behind her. She smiled a sad smile and said "My past lies in my future. If you wish to know what happened, how to destroy the evil. Find the temple of light. The truth lies within." Then she closed her eyes for the last time. The buried her in the cave and then went back to Keade's village.

Sitting around the fire, they all ate in silence. Miroku said "Should we go after the temple of light?" Shippo said "Who needs to know what happened?" Inuyasha said "She's Naraku's daughter." They looked at him in confusion. Kagome said "Inuyasha, what do you mean?" Inuyasha said "She was evil like Narkau. But she tried to do good. Anyone could see that." Miroku nodded and said "That's true." Inuyasha continued "Her eyes were cold and dark like her fathers. But soft and full of life like her mothers. We need to find out what happened. It might help us to finish off Naraku once and for all." The others nodded and the next morning they set off for the temple.

**The End**


End file.
